


My Youth

by nicolet



Series: Growing Pains [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Humorous Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Song Lyrics, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m losing my mind,” Yamato says as he grabs onto Taichi and kisses him as if he might die if he doesn’t. He wants to map out Taichi’s body in his mind. He wants to uncover all the things that makes Taichi moan and scream for more. He wants to wring orgasms out of Taichi until he simply can’t. </p><p>He wants to consume Taichi, the way Taichi has taken hold of all of him. </p><p> </p><p>A little outtake of the bedroom scene from 'I'm Here For You'. It's intertwined with the song lyrics of Youth by Troye Sivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateAoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateAoki/gifts), [DraceEmpressa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DraceEmpressa).



> Please listen to Troye Sivan's song Youth when reading this fic by clicking this link [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io2Yjy3nV_c)
> 
> Seriously I had this song on loop while writing this fic, and so I decided to insert it in between the story. I know it's super cheesy but I hope you like it. I hope it doesn't cause you to deviate from the story too much! Well it's basically a PWP anyway.
> 
> It is related to the first story but may be able to stand alone. You might not understand their emotions unless you read the first part of this series though.

_What if_

_What if we run away_

_What if_

_What if we left today_

_What if_

_We said goodbye to safe and sound_

 

They remove their clothes in haste, aching to feel each other’s skin. Taichi keeps grabbing him to bite Yamato. Yamato returns the favor with a feverish like haze. He wants everything that Taichi’s about to offer. When he finally pulls off his boxers, his cock springs free with relief. 

Taichi licks his lips and Yamato smirks. “Like what you see?” he asks haughtily. He feels heat pooling deep in his groin. It’s a stupid line, but Yamato feels stupid. He feels stupid with lust and he wants to see Taichi just as affected as he is. 

“I’ll like it better when it’s in me,” Taichi grins and Yamato closes his eyes at the thought. The thought of him being surrounded by nothing but Taichi. He groans, as Taichi laughs. 

 

_And what if_

_What if we're hard to find_

_What if_

_What if we lost our minds_

_What if_

_We let them fall behind, and they're never found_

 

“I’m losing my mind,” Yamato says as he grabs onto Taichi and kisses him as if he might die if he doesn’t. He wants to map out Taichi’s body in his mind. He wants to uncover all the things that makes Taichi moan and scream for more. He wants to wring orgasms out of Taichi until he simply can’t. 

He wants to consume Taichi, the way Taichi has taken hold of all of him. 

 

_And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth_

_And the stars exploding_

_We'll be fireproof_

 

“We could always run away together,” Taichi whispers in Yamato’s ear and Yamato shivers. If only. 

Taichi drags his nail down Yamato’s back and it’s like electricity crackling under his skin. He knows that it’s digging deep into his skin, it’ll sting tomorrow, but today the pain mixes with pleasure and Yamato moans. 

“We’re not going to run,” Yamato bites Taichi’s lips in retaliation, and sucks on it. Taichi writhes beneath him, his cock rubbing Yamato’s abs, smearing precum. 

“Yama-Yamato,” Taichi groans as he slides himself up and down again. 

He bites his way down to Taichi’s nipples before biting them. He mouths at Taichi’s nipples, laving his tongue around the areola as Taichi pulls on his hair. He lavishes the same amount of attention on the other side till he’s satisfied with how bruised they are. 

Taichi’s panting so hard, digging his nail onto Yamato’s back. “Fuck me Yamato,” Taichi says in his ear. His voice sounds like sin, and Yamato’s falling deeper for him. It sends shivers down his spine, and Yamato feels every nerve buzzing with energy. 

 

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

_Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

_Run away now and forevermore_

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Yamato admits, he knows there’s a blush on his face. Taichi just looks at him, his mouth slightly open. He licks his red puffy lips, swollen from Yamato’s care. 

Taichi reaches into his pants, and he pulls out his wallet. He smirks at Yamato as he pulls out a condom from his wallet. 

Yamato feels as if his brain’s stuck. 

“I’m always prepared,” Taichi laughs. Taichi pulls Yamato close and kisses him again, pressing the condom into his hand. 

He grabs the lube that he keeps in his drawer. 

“How do you want to do this?” Yamato asks, his voice is trembling and he has to clear his throat. He swallows when Taichi merely slides down, eyelashes fluttering as he spreads his knees wide. 

“I want to see you,” Taichi whispers, and Yamato’s not going to last if Taichi continues talking like that. He quickly wets his fingers with lube. 

 

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

_A truth so loud you can't ignore_

_My youth, my youth, my youth_

_My youth is yours_

 

Yamato’s trembling. “You’re doing so good Yamato,” Taichi says, his voice soft. Yamato places a hand on Taichi’s knee and trails his hand up. 

He bends down and breathes over that beautiful red pucker. Taichi squirms and clenches on nothing but air. “Don’t tease me Yamato,” he hisses out. He’s breathing heavily, and there’s a faint blush on his cheeks. 

 

_What if_

_What if we start to drive_

_What if_

_What if we close our eyes_

_What if_

 

“Keep your legs spread wide Taichi,” Yamato says, his hands fondling with Taichi’s balls as he continues to whine. Does Taichi know what he’s doing to Yamato? Yamato’s so ready to crawl out of his own skin. 

He touches the ring of muscles lightly, feather-light touches that cause Taichi to give out low moans. “What are you doing?” Taichi hisses, “Fuck me or I’ll find someone to do it for me!” 

Yamato hasn’t seen that fire in Taichi’s eyes in ages and it makes him want to growl and bite him in return. He presses one finger in and Taichi sucks in air like it’s water. 

 

_Speeding through red lights into paradise_

_Cause we've no time for getting old_

_Mortal body; timeless souls_

_Cross your fingers, here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

“You’re only going to let me do this aren’t you Taichi,” croons Yamato as he moves his finger up and down. There’s a fire within him, one that tells him to claim Taichi. Taichi’s his and his alone. “No one gets to touch you like this but me,” he growls out and Taichi just nods, his whole body trembling. 

He presses in another finger and Taichi lets out a long moan. Yamato gives in to the desire to nip the side of Taichi’s thigh as his fingers continue the onslaught. At one point he presses onto something and Taichi jerks, his cock hitting his abs, spurting a little precum. 

“Fuck!” Taichi yells and Yamato presses onto that spot again just to hear Taichi pant. 

“M-more Ya-Yamato,” he says, and how could Yamato refuse such a request. There’s three fingers in Taichi now. 

“You’re taking it so beautifully Taichi,” Yamato whispers as one hand strokes Taichi’s thigh softly, gentling him. Taichi’s writhing and his eyelashes are wet with tears. 

 

_And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth_

_And the stars exploding_

_We'll be fireproof_

 

“You’re doing so well Taichi,” Yamato breathes, “You’re so good for me.” 

“Come on, c-come on Yamato,” Taichi yells. Yamato stills his fingers and he watches in fascination as Taichi tries to push himself back on Yamato’s fingers, his hips jerking up and down. 

Yamato slips the condom on. His heart is beating so hard against his ribcage, he feels as if there are thousand of butterflies fluttering within him, struggling to burst out from his heart and lungs. He’s breathing so hard he’s sure the neighbours will hear. 

When he finally pushes into Taichi, it’s _hot_. It’s so hot, and slick, and Yamato’s going to break into a million tiny pieces. Taichi clenches and Yamato’s breath whistle through his teeth as he tries to keep himself from going too fast. 

“Move Yamato,” Taichi whines, and the brat’s wrapping his legs around Yamato’s waist a little higher, angling himself better. Yamato finds himself slipping in a little deeper. 

 

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

_Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

_Run away now and forevermore_

 

He thrusts once and Taichi moans, he’s making little soft sounds that goes all the way down to Yamato’s cock. He grips Taichi’s hip, sliding out, before thrusting in one sharp motion. He begins to move faster and faster. Taichi’s nails are digging into his thigh, and he’s babbling out words that doesn’t make sense. He slams harder, and Taichi lets out a little scream. 

Yamato’s on a high, and he’s soaring. The heat is wet and tight around his cock. Taichi’s spread out like a feast in front of him, and Yamato loses control a little, his hips slaming into Taichi’s in short little bursts. 

“Only for me Taichi,” Yamato says, his voice breaking. “You’re mine Taichi,” he says again. He hits the spot that gets Taichi jerking, each slam causing Taichi to gasp. Taichi grips his cock and pumps it in time with Yamato’s movements. 

“Only you Yamato,” Taichi manages to say before he comes with a curse. “Oh god,” Taichi says. He clenches onto Yamato, and the heat combined with the tight pressure around his cock is too much. 

 

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

_A truth so loud you can't ignore_

_My youth, my youth, my youth_

_My youth is yours_

_My youth is yours_

 

Yamato comes with a yell. He pants, trying to get air into his lungs again. It’s like coming down from a high, and Yamato’s sure he has a pleased look on his face. 

“Slowly,” Taichi says as Yamato pulls out gently. Taichi lies back down, a dopey smile on his face. His eyes are blinking slowly, as if he’s about to fall asleep any moment now. Yamato gets up to throw the condom away, and to take a washcloth. 

He wipes Taichi’s cum away and Taichi drowsily smiles at him. It’s a sweet smile, all of Taichi’s usual defenses gone. Yamato wants to say _I love you_ , but it may too soon. It burns inside of him, clawing its way out but Yamato keeps it in. 

Instead Yamato will show him just how much he cares. He crawls his way into bed again, laying his head on Taichi’s chest listening to the thumping of Taichi’s heart. 

The sound calms Yamato down, and Taichi runs his fingers through Yamato’s hair. He’s glad he kept it slightly long. Taichi scratches at his scalp lightly and Yamato can feel himself dozing off as well. 

He feels Taichi kissing the crown of his head. 

 _I love you,_ he doesn’t say. 

 _I love you,_ he’ll say one day. 

_I love you, always._

 

* * *

 

“Nii-san, did you get into a fight with a wildcat? Maybe a tiger?” 

“Wh-what? Takeru!” Yamato yelps as he turns. He angles his body so that Takeru doesn’t see the red scratches down his back. 

Takeru enters his room and laughs. “Nii-san, you don’t look any less mauled from the front either,” Takeru points at the many bruises around Yamato’s torso and ribs. 

Takeru whistles, “Wow, you and Taichi really like it rough don’t you?” 

“Get out of my room Takeru!” Yamato’s face is a bright red color, and he hurriedly puts on his shirt. 

Takeru comes a little closer and Yamato’s about to put him into a headlock when Takeru flips his shirt up and takes a quick photo of his back. 

“Hah!” Takeru says triumphantly. “I’m sending this to Hikari!” 

“Oi!” yells Yamato as he tries to snatch his phone from his little brother. Since when did his little brother become such a rascal. “Takeru you evil brat!” 

“Nii-san, does that mean I’m not your number one anymore?” demures Takeru, and Yamato growls. He lunges at Takeru again trying to grab his phone but Takeru simply twists around and escapes. 

“Dad,” sings Takeru, “Do you want to see the scars a wildcat left on Yamato nii-san?” 

“Takeru!” Yamato yells as he runs out his room. When he looks around he realizes that his dad isn’t around. His bratty brother merely sticks out his tongue. 

“Nii-san, your room stinks by the way,” Takeru says cheekily, winking. 

Yamato huffs. “I’ll show you what smells!” He chases Takeru around the house. He can’t help laughing, feeling wild and free. 

 

This must be what it’s like. 

To be in love. 

 

_Speeding through red lights into paradise_

_Cause we've no time for getting old_

_Mortal body; timeless souls_

_Cross your fingers, here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

_And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth_

_And the stars exploding_

_We'll be fireproof_

 

_My youth_

_My youth is yours_

_A truth so loud you can't ignore_

_My youth, my youth, my youth_

_My youth is yours_

_My youth is yours_

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the frottage scene in the first part of the series, and it's before Yamato kisses Taichi all over with his super sappy 'I'm here' lines. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to DraceEmpressa because DraceEmpressa gave me all this super hot ideas on more Taito/Yamachi fics. Also to KateAoki. I've never met many Taito/Yamachi fans before so I'm so happy these two lovely people decided to comment on my fics. It makes me super happy. Thank you!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece of smut. You can give me more prompts in the comments or on my Tumblr [here.](http://singasongofstars.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (p/s: It's 2am so I'm not sure if I've made any grammer mistakes or typos. If you notice any, please comment!)


End file.
